Finding the Right Words
by Willie.roxs
Summary: Daniel and Wilhelmina, Wedding, Fluff, Fun enjoy


He still can't believe it. He's standing in the guest bedroom of the house looking at his tux through the mirror. He was getting married; to who? None other than Wilhelmina Slater. It surprised him when the words 'I'm marrying Wilhelmina Slater' came out of his mouth. He looked at his reflection and smiled remembering how they even got to where they were. And boy, it wasn't that easy.

_She was in the office with her light off, she just received the news about Connor's death and realized her daughters' betrayal at the same time he had just escaped the clutches of the phoenix and let Molly go once and for all. _

"_What are you still doing here?"_

"_Oh. Nothing."_

"_You sure, I hardly think Wilhelmina Slater would be in her office doing nothing, if she didn't have something planned."_

"_I don't even work here anymore Daniel." She looked at him the hurt apparent in her eyes and he sat across from her._

"_I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Given all you've been through, I don't think that's the right decision. I mean you do an amazing job here at MODE." She snorted._

"_Really; I mean sure your mean, conniving, manipulative, arrogant and a total b-"_

"_Okay!" She lifted a hand to stop him. "I get it." _

_He chuckled. "You are also hard-working, smart, business savvy, beautiful and a great Co-Editor and Chief." He gave her a genuine smile and she squinted her eyes._

"_What do you want?" _

_He threw his hands up. "Nothing." _

_She pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair. "Honestly. You're a great asset to MODE, you leaving would hurt us badly. Stay, please?"_

_She was silent. "Wilhelmina, I'm not going to beg. This is the only job you have left so take it or leave it."_

_She was surprised at Daniel's tone and smirked at him leaning forward on her elbows. "I'll stay." She smirked at him._

That's how it started. The simple act of letting her stay, led to playful flirtation that he thought nothing of, until that damn appointment Amanda set up. The talks of sexual tension made him think twice about his relationship with Wilhelmina. Though she punched him, back in the elevator, that was a cover up. There indeed was sexual tension between them, which was eventually resolved in the most sordid of ways. Things he would never be able to get out of his head. It started off that way, to relieve the tension but their "discretions" started to happen more often, lasted longer, on a weekly basis in fact. It was getting pretty hard to blame it on sexual tension. It was definitely something more no matter now they both tried to deny it.

"_Wilhelmina you know what I want?"_

"_Well Daniel I can't give it to you!"_

"_Yes you can, you just don't want to. What is it with you? Why is it so hard to believe I want to be with you and I expect the same in return?!"_

"_Daniel you aren't thinking correctly. We can never be an 'us' that's not right its sex, that's it."_

"_Is it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is it?" He got closer to her. They were face to face and their breath was mixing._

"_Yes?" She whispered more of a question, starting to doubt herself. She looked down before gnawing on her bottom lip looking him in the eye again. "Daniel, I'm scared."_

_He cupped her face. "I'm here. We can do this together Wilhelmina, but you can't push this away. You can't deny what we have."_

"_I know."_

"_Then stop fighting it Wilhelmina." He kissed her softly only for a brief second before pulling back to look at her._

"_It won't be easy."_

"_Easy is the last word I think of when describing you." He laughed and looked at her with a playful expression. "Well, I'm sure there is one aspect of your life when the word easy can come into play."_

_Realizing what his comment meant, she slapped him on his chest. "Hey, I'm not easy."_

_He lifted an eyebrow. "Not what I heard." He stuck his tongue out at her and pulled her down the hallway and into the bedroom._

He was looking at his reflection in the mirror when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He knew who it would be.

"Hey."

"You came."

"Of course I did. I mean as much as I hate this idea, you're my son and I love you, no matter what stupid mistakes you make."

"This isn't a mistake." He looked at her through his reflection. She nodded her head and was about to leave.

"Wait! Mom can you help me with my tie." Daniel smiled and Claire turned on her heel to help her son.

"_Mom we have something important to say, you may want to sit down for this."_

"_Daniel I'm fine, just hurry."_

"_Okay, well Wilhelmina and I, well me and Wilhelmina are ,we um, how do I say this.,"_

"_My God Daniel, rip it off already. Claire, Daniel and I have been sleeping together for the past 7 months. There happy?" _

_The color from Claire's face was gone as she stood looking at the two of them."Now you know, you can leave corpse." _

_In a moment of rage, Claire lunged forward to attack Wilhelmina and tackled her to the floor. Daniel watched with shock at the two women on the floor fighting. "Mom stop, Wilhelmina stop it!"_

_They ignored him. 'STOP IT!" he screamed and they came to a halt breathing hard._

"_Look mom I know you may not approve-"_

"_Damn right!"_

"_But it happened. As hard as it may seem, I like being with Wilhelmina. I like knowing the things that make her laugh, what really makes her tick, waking in the morning next to her, going to sleep at night beside her, wondering what she's thinking and if she feels that same way about me as I do her." He was talking to his mom but all his attention was on Wilhelmina._

"_Daniel what are you saying?" Claire asked warily. _

"_I think I'm falling in love with Wilhelmina Slater." He smiled and a small smile crept on Wilhelmina's face. Claire took note._

"_No, this isn't happening."_

"_Well yes it is Claire."_

"_One more thing."_

"_Don't tell me she's pregnant."_

"_No" Daniel and Willie said in unison. _

_Daniel got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Wilhelmina Vivian Slater, will you marry me?"_

_They all stood in disbelief. "Daniel what are you doing?" Claire asked._

"_I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but her. I want to marry her."_

"_No." Wilhelmina's stern reply_

"_No?"_

"_No! What the hell are you thinking Daniel? I can't marry you, especially if this is the only ring you can find and do it like this! Let me know when you find a more creative way."_

_Daniel smiled. He really thought it was a joke, until he watched her walk away. He was truly in disbelief, and was even more shocked when he found himself at the jewelers finding a brand new __De Beers 5.11-carat radiant yellow cut diamond ring. Then he spent a huge sum of money at her favorite restaurant, to do the proposal right until she finally said, yes. _

He looked in the mirror again. Smiling at that memory, she faked the surprise and they spilled into laugher and later that night she remarked she had him in control, by having Daniel spend more money than he has in his bank account. Which was indeed true, but boy later that night, the money issue seemed less important.

"Perfect. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was another knock on the door, it was Alexis. "It's Showtime." She smiled.

Claire looked at Daniel and held his hand walking him out of the room to wait for his bride.

She stood in front of the full length mirror admiring her strapless Oscar De La Renta gown that clung to her curves, in a mermaid silhouette. She sighed and smiled at her reflection. She couldn't believe it was happening. All the fights, betrayal, arguing, would all lead to them getting married. It was so surreal; she was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard a knock and Marc appeared.

"Mrs. Meade, the time has come." He giggled. She picked up her flowers and took in one last look, her hair up in a high bun, with loose curls hanging down her face. Her make-up perfectly done and she walked out of the room, about to make a life changing decision.

She stood at the garden doors watching the people walking down the aisle before her, and gripped the flowers tighter before feeling an arm connect with hers she looked at the man beside her and smiled at him. It was only fitting that Marc would be the one to walk her down the aisle. After the whole Nico fiasco and her father cutting her off, Marc was truly the only family she had, and possibly will ever have, save for Daniel of course.

The music began to play and the doors opened, all eyes were immediately on her. Daniel up at the front looked at her with a huge smile on his face and he watched his soon to be wife walk down the garden pathway. They both agreed that if Wilhelmina picked the cake, reception venue and honeymoon location, the least he could do was pick where they wanted to have the wedding. He chose a white mansion just outside of the city that had the most beautiful garden filled with exotic flowers, trees, and herbs and was perfect for an outdoor wedding.

As she made her way to the front, Marc let go of her and gave her away to Daniel who extended his arm to her and they stood side by side. As the minister began his wedding speech Daniel occasionally turned his head and took in her appearance and noticed how breathtakingly beautiful she really was under the glare of the sunlight. She whispered to him.

"Stop staring and pay attention."

He laughed and the minister looked at him. "Sorry." Daniel put his head down as he continued to talk.

"Now, the time has come for the saying of the vows. I'm told the bride has written her own, so you may share."

Daniel was completely shocked, she took the time to write out her own without telling him. He watched as she pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from the top of her dress unfolding it and began to read.

"Daniel, if anyone were to ask me 4, 3, or hell even 2 years ago would I be doing this, the answer would be a hell no. Yet here I am. Who would have thought all the years of fighting, scheming, and lying would lead to this. I know I didn't. I didn't think this would last one bit, I mean we clarified in the beginning it was just sex, and the sex was good. But somewhere in the course of it all, things changed. I enjoyed having you around when I woke up in the morning, knowing you would be there when I opened my eyes. Being able to come home after a long day, to a house that no longer seemed cold; I felt protected, I felt wanted, I felt needed and most importantly I felt loved. I must admit I was scared, but eventually I began to open up to you and you never used it against me. I've done terrible things to you, but you're still so gracious and accepting. You know me, behind the couture clothes and make-up you know the real Wilhelmina, and that's something most people don't get to see. We understand each other in a way no one ever will. You accept me for who I am and don't try to change me, and that's why I love you."

The crowd was silent even Daniel was at a loss for words. "Mr. Meade."

Daniel coughed before speaking. "Well, I, uh, didn't know we were writing anything but I guess I can speak from the heart. Wilhelmina Slater, what is there to say? That if you looked up the word bitch in the dictionary her name and a picture would be right with it. That's what I heard about Wilhelmina before I even knew her. She's quite the opposite, actually just misunderstood. She is caring, kind at times, smart, beautiful, and very entertaining; things that I would have never expected from her until I got to know her. We have many things in common and have been through a lot in our lives. That's what I think drew us to each other, being there in the others time of need, being the only ones to understand how the other felt. Yes it was crazy in the beginning, people doubting how long it would last; my mother wouldn't speak to me for months. Deep inside I know Wilhelmina is a great person, an amazing friend, and soon to be a fantastic wife. And yes, she can be a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Well, because I love her."

Wilhelmina had to resist the urge the cry, because she didn't do that, especially out in public, but she looked around and saw people pulling out scarves, hankies and tissues. She looked at Daniel as the minster directed them, what to do with the rings.

Handing the ring he spoke; "Daniel Meade, in placing this ring on Wilhelmina Slater's finger, repeat after me: Wilhelmina Slater, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring on her finger and Wilhelmina repeated the same actions.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Daniel Meade and Wilhelmina Slater have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Daniel smiled at Wilhelmina as he leaned in to capture her lips. His hand went to her hip as she pulled him closer grabbing his nape deepening the kiss. He felt her tongue trace his bottom lip and he pulled it into his mouth. Both of them now completely unaware that there were still people there, who sat agape at the intensive make out session they were witnessing. The minister coughed, but it didn't seem to help as the kiss became even more heated when Daniel grabbed her ass. The minister coughed louder and they finally pulled apart, breathless, with smirks on their faces. Wilhelmina nodded toward the doors and he took her hand and ran towards the gates, not bothering to wait he picked her up once they arrived at the end and walked her over to the limo. Where he threw her in the back seat and immediately was on top of her.

"Daniel. What about pictures and all that stuff." She spoke in between kisses.

"Oh those can wait."

"No they can't. They will be our memories. When years from now we can look back on this day and smile."

"Ugh! Fine." He opened the door again and pulled her out as the walked back to the front door, she stopped him at the threshold and whispered in his ear.

"I know I said the pictures couldn't wait. But you know we can always be late to the reception. Car trouble?"

"Yes, Car Trouble." Daniel laughed as they walked back out in the garden hand in hand.


End file.
